Bare Bones: Double Cross Episode 2 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 = Episode 2 begins with the contestants on the road as Devin's Christians are feasting in the rv while the farm boys are stuck in their trailer. 12:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood start 12:05 SteelWolf demember jro got a warning from wikia for being banned too much (sierra) *wakes up and smells roaches* The sweet scent of Total Drama Bare Bones (CONF: I am a HUGE fan of Total Drama Bare Bones. I watched since SEASON ONE EPISODE ONE. I made it on the show and it's all so real! You'll never believe it! I snuck into production tent and look what I got *holds up Chris's boxers* I am so gonna post it on Chris's online tumblr fan page.) 12:05 JRO123 (al) *hanging out w/ shirt off* 12:05 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* These pee pol so loud how duh fuk am I supposed to study and get duh scholarship 12:05 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Do all the guys your age do that Al? 12:06 SteelWolf (gwen) *snoring loudly* 12:06 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Munching down on porkchops* Man, mmph, this food is AMAZING 12:06 SteelWolf (gwen) *snores louder* 12:06 JRO123 (al) if they have a body like me, yes 12:06 SteelWolf (gwen) *snores* 12:06 JRO123 (ella) *scatters mashed potatoes about* WHEEE! ITS SNOWING! 12:06 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Yells in Gwen's ear* STOP SNORING SO LOUD 12:06 JRO123 (ella) LET IT GOOOOOOOOO 12:06 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) Woah Rock boi I thing you forgot to say grace fam >.> 12:06 Heozaki (heather) *sipping some wine* Chop chop, hurry up and get me some more of this. NOW! 12:06 Chwiis 3.0 *think 12:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *talking to heather* And that's How Lightning won his 4th state championship in four years! 12:07 SteelWolf (sierra) *takes photo of Alejandro* This would go GREAT as a submission for biggest weight gain over seasons! Eee, I'm witnessing records! 12:07 Heozaki (scott) *digging hole outside* 12:07 JRO123 (al) QUE?! 12:07 SteelWolf (gwen) *keeps snoring* 12:07 Heozaki (scott) *grabs dirt* 12:07 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *immediately runs to get more for heather* 12:07 JRO123 (al) er, I think youre mistaken, sierra 12:07 Rocky XXVII (Rock) This girl.... 12:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *whispers to Chris* So Chris I was wondering, who do you have in mind to take your place? You know, when you retire and all. 12:07 Heozaki (scott) *puts dirt all over salad* (scott) Now this is the stuff... 12:07 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) ehehe ....uhhh .liikkke.... here you go B) 12:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *conf* The trailer smelled like a rotting corpse.... I love it 12:07 SteelWolf (gwen) *wakes up* Hi (gwen) cunts (gwen) *cries* (gwen) *goes back to sleep* 12:08 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Ugh, I can;t believe I had to sleep in such a small corner, I can't stretch out my legs all the way! And what is with all the rats in here 12:08 SteelWolf (sierra) OMG! ALEJANDRO! 12:08 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *Conf* It's a good thing my dad isn't here, if he saw this trailer he would have a fit knowing i'm here 12:08 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) And by rats I'm not even talking about that ginger farm boy 12:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *grabs nasty rat from ground near Taylor and places it in her lap stroking it* 12:08 Heozaki (scott) *stretches and enters the trailer* Huh? 12:08 SteelWolf (sierra) We need an update on you being dropped from your model label! 12:09 JRO123 (al) *winces* 12:09 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) What're you doing- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *Jumps up and runs to the other side screaming* 12:09 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *trying to do math in the trailer* I CANT WORKU IN THESE CONDITIONS 12:09 JRO123 (al) i'd rather talk about something else. 12:09 SteelWolf (gwen) *leaves RV* You people are insane 12:09 Heozaki (scott) Hey, they're not that mean Taylor 12:09 SteelWolf (sierra) Ooh! What about the failed relationship post-show? 12:09 Chwiis 3.0 (DEVIN) Gwen. calm yah titties fam 12:09 Heozaki (scott) I was basically raised by farm animals 12:09 JRO123 (ella) *flings mashed potatoes* but its a winter wonderland, Gwen! 12:09 SteelWolf (sierra) The fans wanna know all about it! 12:09 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) What is wrong with you!? Are you trying to give me a disease? @Crimson 12:09 Heozaki (Scott) And Ma and Pa 12:10 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *eats four course breakfast* Lightning gotta eat *covers his food with two large containers of protein* 12:10 SteelWolf (gwen) *goes outside and listens to music* 12:10 JRO123 (al) *eye twitches* 12:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Say Ella, you mind letting a guy eat without getting hit by food? 12:10 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Yeah go outside so I don't have to listen to your poser crap 12:10 JRO123 (ella) ! (ella) youre not having fun? 12:11 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Did somebody say food fight? 12:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ......Taylor a rat humping your leg *gets up and exits rv* 12:11 JRO123 (ella) oh, dear. I cant do anything right :( 12:11 Heozaki (heather) *relaxing* Ah, this is the life. Conf: This is how every day will be when I win that million. *laughs* 12:11 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Hello uhm Light -ning is it do you mind if i use your place at table to study I need duh room 12:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *rat is 12:11 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Throws a porkchop at Heather* FOOOOOOD FIIGGHTT 12:11 SteelWolf (sierra) Ooh, Alejandro! What's the update on you being evicted out your apartment? Is your mom's house nice? My followers have been DYING for some inside scoop on plauers family mbers (gwen) Shut it Rock 12:11 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) Woah Rock calm down boi 12:11 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Screams and runs out of the RV* 12:11 JRO123 (al) conf: I see no one that can pose a significant threat on my team. Although Sierra's questioning can be...invasive. *eye twitch* 12:12 Heozaki (heather) UGH! WHAT THE HELL ROCK! 12:12 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Oh.... Okay... 12:12 JRO123 (al) there is NO update. I've never been in a better life position. 12:12 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Conf* Man my teammates are no fun 12:12 Heozaki (heather) *throws sandal at Rock* (heather) You pig! 12:12 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *arrives to the area, seeing Taylor run off and deciding to look through the windows* Good god, they're a bunch of animals..... 12:12 SteelWolf (sierra) That's a lie according to your private Facebook page where I pretended to be your aunt so you can accept my request 12:12 JRO123 (ella) *flings more mashed potatoes* WHEEEEEE 12:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) I wanna have a food fight too Rock 12:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Sure thing girl but don't get mad if Lightning spices your work up *grabs her paper and crumples it up into a ball and shoots in a trash bin* 12:13 Rocky XXVII (Rock) I just ate porkchops though, if I'm a pig, does that make me a cannibal? sweet! 12:13 SteelWolf (sierra) OMG ITS CHRIS *pushes Alejandro aside and hugs Chis* 12:13 JRO123 (al) Tia Maria?! 12:13 SteelWolf (sierra) AHHH! 12:13 Heozaki (heather) Conf: Ugh! This team is unbearable... 12:13 JRO123 (ella) did someone say CHRIS (ella) :D 12:13 SteelWolf (sierra) I'm never letting go of you NEVER EVER 12:13 Heozaki (heather) *rolls eyes* Idiot 12:13 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *yells* Contestants come out -- hey Sierra! Ease up! 12:13 JRO123 (ella) i know isnt he dreamy 12:13 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *conf* Back at the youth group Father Sanchez told us never to waste food anything that wasnt eaten would be donated to the homeless B) See everyone look at how much of an honest and upstanding citizen i am 12:13 SteelWolf (sierra) Yes! *takes photos of Chris* (sierra) *measures his leg* I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HIS JEANS SIZE 12:14 Dark Knight Rebirth Chwiis I am surprised you didn't say :whew: at the end of that 12:14 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *stands really close to chris and smells him* I smell fear and bourbon 12:14 Chwiis 3.0 im losing my game 12:14 Heozaki (scott) *Smells himself* I smell farm life 12:14 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Everyone, get off me! *tries to regain composure* I just want to say good morning and welcome to the first true stop in our trip 12:14 SteelWolf (gwen) CONFESSIONAL: I do NOT wanna be here. Everyone here is insane 12:14 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Goes up to Chris* You have got to stop letting me live like this! 12:15 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* What tf Light-ning is such ah cunt. He never going to become DOCT-AH 12:15 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Wait until my DAD sees all this 12:15 JRO123 (al) Do not worry, Taylor. We won't be living like this much longer once we win the next challenge. 12:15 SteelWolf (gwen) Your plastic sugery and slutty lifestyle isnt Chris's fault honey 12:15 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Great idea Chris! We don't know the challenge but I already know it's perfect. 12:15 Heozaki (heather) *Shoves Taylor* You need to stop these idiots from throwing food at me! 12:15 JRO123 (al) *grins* 12:15 Heozaki (chris) Right now, Chris! * (heather) 12:15 JRO123 (lmao 12:15 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Welcome to North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 12:15 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) You Chris boi how you going man you're so funny Chris LMAO :whew: 12:16 SteelWolf (sierra) OMG TOPHER ARE YOU TOPHERTHECHRISLOVER91, AKA ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS ON CHRISLIPEDIA 12:16 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, GOTH BITCH? 12:16 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) Taylor 12:16 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) WHAT! I mean *whispers* How do you know this? 12:16 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) Calm down fam 12:16 SteelWolf (gwen) I'm just saying (sierra) *whispers* Its where I found Chris's nudes 12:16 Chwiis 3.0 is jro dead 12:16 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Don't tell me what to do, I'm not even on your team 12:16 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) What Devin said; Everyone, calm down! 12:16 JRO123 (al) ladies, please. There is no need to fight. 12:17 Rocky XXVII (Rock) CATFIGHT 12:17 Heozaki (scott) Let's settle this with a simple game of paper, rock and pain 12:17 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *conf* Chris is such a boi :whew: Great intellectual liberal arts minds think alike B) 12:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) :D Lightning gotta see this 12:17 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We are currently at a beautiful park here in Canada which will be the site for this week challenge 12:17 SteelWolf (gwen) Pee yew Scott. Ever heard of soap? 12:17 DegrassiFTW27 week's* 12:18 Heozaki (scott) *Sniffs self* I'm not really sure what you're talking about, mint breath 12:18 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *Conf* This isn't how I imagined summer camp would be like 12:18 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Chris what is "park"? 12:19 SteelWolf (gwen) CONF: Hey its me Gwen. I will tell you about my life. More importantly why it ended. If youre listening to this youre one of the 13 reasons why. It all started when I went on Total Drama. This tape is for you Rock 12:19 JRO123 lmao 12:19 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* Dont judge me when I was little mother wouldnt let me play outside until I had finished 8 hours of piano practice 12:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *Stands behind Emma grabs her waist* 12:19 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Canada? say, this is where Our Lady Peace is from! 12:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Damn girl1 12:20 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Duh what duh hell you not even rich *slaps Lightning* 12:20 JRO123 (ella) make peace, not war :D 12:20 SteelWolf (sierra) Chris you look so professional hosting this challenge? I can't beliebe they turned you down in American Idol 12:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Damn 12:20 JRO123 (al) *watches chaos unfold and grins slightly to himself* 12:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) As a team, you guys must travel through the forest clearing in this park on your own until you happen upon a hill. This is where things get interesting. Once you get up there you will notice a bridge known as the Capilano Suspension Bridge. One of the most high up and longest bridges around. You must race all of the way down to the end of it to secure your victory. First person to press the buzzer at the end wins. 12:20 SteelWolf (gwen) I'll make a black eye for you @ella 12:20 JRO123 (ella) :O (ella) oh, DEAR (ella) Gwen is something the matter? :( 12:21 Heozaki (heather) Conf: A bunch of idiots fighting. What else is new? 12:21 SteelWolf (gwen) No, nothing is wrong! Get away from me Anne Frank 12:21 Dark Knight Rebirth woah lmao 12:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood damn 12:21 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) I advise you all to be careful when traveling down the bridge. There will be room for people to get by but it'll be tight. I don't need to worry about someone falling to their death. 12:21 JRO123 (ella) ? 12:22 Chwiis 3.0 guys what are some mexican female names 12:22 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Say Devin, how are you doing so far, with you know, getting Heather? 12:22 JRO123 (al) MARIA 12:22 SteelWolf (sierra) Ooh, dangers in a challenge! Chris always keeps it new and fresh! 12:22 JRO123 @ chris 12:22 Heozaki (heather) Conf: Correction, Imbeciles 12:22 JRO123 shields 12:22 SteelWolf maria guadalupe 12:22 Chwiis 3.0 thanks 12:22 DegrassiFTW27 benny is also a Hispanic female name if George lopez is anything to go by 12:22 SteelWolf carmen 12:23 JRO123 (al) *ties shirt around his waist and stretches legs for the upcoming run* 12:23 Dark Knight Rebirth Valentina 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood benny olvia 12:23 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) So well boi. I think Im ready to go to the next step with her :whew @Topher 12:23 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) so you want us to DIE? 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Daisy Nina 12:23 JRO123 (ella) HEATHER :D 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Josefina 12:23 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Good, but you might wanna keep an eye out on the other guys 12:23 SteelWolf (gwen) I'm not doing this challenge, no thanks. Wake me up when its over. I've had enough of everyone *storms off into cabin* 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sofia 12:23 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Not at all Taylor, that would destroy my bank account. Now get going guys! You have all day to get moving, I'll see you later! GO! 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood isabella 12:23 JRO123 (ella) I think Gwen is sad about something, we should do something nice for her! 12:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood victoria 12:23 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) It would be pretty bad if they took her from you 12:23 Heozaki (heather) Alright team, time for me to lead us to victory! 12:24 DegrassiFTW27 Recap if you missed it: As a team, you guys must travel through the forest clearing in this park on your own until you happen upon a hill. This is where things get interesting. Once you get up there you will notice a bridge known as the Capilano Suspension Bridge. One of the most high up and longest bridges around. You must race all of the way down to the end of it to secure your victory. First person to press the buzzer at the end wins. 12:24 JRO123 (al) Taylor. I'd be happy to give you a ride. *offers her piggyback and grins* 12:24 Heozaki (heather) Any other considerations will be considered and then shredded 12:24 SteelWolf (sierra) *stays behind by Chris* Do you mind me asking you a couple questions? 12:24 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *about to start running but phone rings* 12:24 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) How about I consider we start running? 12:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *pushes alejandro over and runs* Lightning in the lead! 12:24 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) No thanks, but just lead the way 12:24 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Uhhh, what kind of questions? 12:24 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) WOAH Hold up fams I gotta take a call 12:24 JRO123 (ella) oh my! Heather is such a strong independent woman just like my Disney™ princess icons! 12:24 Heozaki (scott) *looks at Alejandro and Taylor* Okay... 12:25 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) oops 12:25 Heozaki (scott) *prepares to run in a bull position* 12:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) I think we should start running guys 12:25 JRO123 (al) *shrugs and gets ready* 12:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *runs* 12:25 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *runs* 12:25 JRO123 (al) *runs as well* 12:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) In the middle of a challenge Devin? (topher) *starts to run* 12:25 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *on call* Si mama yes I am remembering to pray every night 12:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *runs* 12:25 JRO123 (ella) *dances along* 12:26 Heozaki (scott) *charges and runs, making bull sounds in the process* 12:26 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Jogging cus she doesn't feel like running* 12:26 SteelWolf (sierra) QUESTION ONE. There's a rumor going around your mother is allergic to PEANUT BUTTER but she served it at your 8th birthday according to a reliable source. Online bloggers accuse her of being a phony. What's your take on this 12:26 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) YES TOPHER GOD CALM YOUR TITTIES BOI >.> 12:26 SteelWolf (gwen) *sleeping in RV* 12:26 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *running* 12:26 Heozaki (scott) Conf: In order to show dominance in the farm, you have to bull your way out of things. Literally 12:26 JRO123 (al) er, Sierra! Perhaps you can ask Chris these questions later? 12:26 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) I uhhh....I don't really talk to my mom about peanut butter. 12:26 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *back in calll* YES MAMA IM SORRY I KNOW I USED THE LORDS NAME IN VAIN IM SORRY 12:26 SteelWolf (sierra) But the fans need an answer! 12:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) LIghtning breaking thru the secondary, No one is in front of him to the ten to the five Touchdo-*runs in a tree* That tree came out of nowhere why you going to betray Lightning like that 12:27 SteelWolf (gwen) *wakes up in rv* Hi 12:27 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 12:27 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *catches up to lightning and trips* 12:27 JRO123 (ella) Sierra, you'll give Chris wrinkles with all these stressful questions, which will ruin his handsome face! :( 12:27 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *running with team* Ooooooooh we're a bunch of runaways! *Makes guitar noises* 12:27 JRO123 (al) *helps Emma up* are you alright? 12:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) That's just natural Ella 12:28 JRO123 (ella) :O 12:28 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Uhh are you doct-ah? 12:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *emma ass lands n lightning head* damn I also died of ass suffocation 12:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Unless he's willing to give me the spot B) 12:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *almos t 12:28 JRO123 (al) *chuckles* no, I'm just happy to help. 12:28 SteelWolf (sierra) Silly Ella. One of my fans is a surgeon and they informed me Chris's beautiful wrinkleless face was reduded from perfection years ago 12:28 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Natural!? Huh! That's it, everyone run! Topher, Ella, Sierra, get out of here! 12:28 JRO123 (ella) oh my! you're so smart! :D 12:28 Heozaki (heather) *grabs Topher by his hair* Hurry up, moron! 12:28 JRO123 (ella) *skps along* 12:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) HEY 12:28 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* note to all men: if you not doctah, lawyer or dentist then gtfo 12:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Watch the hair *runs* 12:29 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Hey! Alexander or whatever your name is, why are you helping people on the other team!? 12:29 JRO123 (ella) what a lovely day for a walk in the park! LALALALALAALA *skips along* 12:29 SteelWolf (sierra) But I still have more questions! *pulls out a fat packet of questions* WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR OPINION ON KOALAS 12:29 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Wait, is Emma on our team? 12:29 JRO123 (ella) Heather isnt it a lovely day 12:29 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *still in call at start line* Ok mama yes I love you very much but i gtg now there's a challenge on 12:29 JRO123 (al) yes she is 12:29 SteelWolf (gwen) *walks up to team* Hi 12:29 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) got her confused with Heather 12:29 JRO123 (al) *continues running* (ella) GWEEEN isnt it a lovely day for a walk in the park i was just telling heather about it! 12:30 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *on call* NO I dont have time for papa- please dont put me on to him----- oh hi papa no yes ok im sorry >.> 12:30 Heozaki (scott) *still bullrunning and passes Taylor* Hey, Taylor! I was gonna- *hits tree* 12:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *walks, and a chipmunk rubs against her leg. She grabs it and breaks it neck* I hate chipmunks 12:30 SteelWolf (gwen) Oh my god, Heather! What the fuck is that lunch lady hairnet? (gwen) Nevermind its your real hair oops 12:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Crimson 12:30 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *runs past Scott while he's on the ground* Moron... 12:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ...........what 12:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) How do I become as cool as you? 12:30 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Ella 12:30 Heozaki (heather) Ha, ha. Very funny 12:30 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) What duh fack YOU THINK ALL ASIAN look duh SAME? @Taylor 12:30 Rocky XXVII (Rock) If you're trying to sing 12:30 SteelWolf (gwen) Walk in a park? Sorry Ella. This isn't the 70's 12:31 Rocky XXVII (Rock) The very least you could do 12:31 Heozaki (heather) Go back to cutting you no good Goth bitch 12:31 JRO123 (al) *runs past scott* Good effort, amigo, good effort 12:31 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Is try not to FUCKING SUCK 12:31 JRO123 (ella) oh. 12:31 Heozaki (scott) *sighs* 12:31 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) put on white makeup and grab a knife and dig it in your skin so you skin bleeds 12:31 Rocky XXVII (Rock) sing some REAL music 12:31 SteelWolf (gwen) I'll go back to cutting once you finally admit you had a boobjob 12:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Sounds........................good I guess? 12:31 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) White girl I fahk you up all you look same with your plastic face and fake boob *slap* 12:31 Heozaki (heather) Well, hey, at least I'm not a whore like you 12:31 Rocky XXVII (Rock) like the Butthole Surfers 12:31 SteelWolf (sierra) *hugging Chris* 12:31 Chwiis 3.0 *slaps taylor 12:32 SteelWolf (gwen) Im a virgin bitch 12:32 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood crimson and gwen serial cutters 12:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *running* All this drama is totally worth it 12:32 Heozaki (heather) And I'm the mayor of Africa! (heather) *running* 12:32 DegrassiFTW27 (what the fuck is going on lmao) 12:32 SteelWolf (gwen) No wonder why they all got sick and left. *rns* 12:32 Dark Knight Rebirth drama 12:32 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *reaches hill* 12:32 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *still on call* Yes papa I know only after marriage I know I know no I dont have time to speak to aunt Maria please no, NO.... Hi Aunt Maria 12:32 JRO123 (al) conf: hmmmm...junior seems as though he is looking for a role model. As the good samaritan I am, I feel it is my duty to step up to the plate in this scenario...and certainly not use him to my advantage in any way *winks* 12:33 SteelWolf (sierra) JUNIOR 12:33 JRO123 (al) junior, mi amigo 12:33 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Hey! At least my ass is real you overachieving smart alek 12:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *reaches the hill* Hey Lightning 12:33 Chwiis 3.0 grass can u pm me the challenge 12:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Yeah? 12:33 SteelWolf (sierra) DO YOU WANNA BE THE FACE OF MY NEWSPAPER TO APPEAL TO THE YOUTH 12:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) LIGHTNING ALWAYS O- Uh its the fruitcake where is everybody! 12:33 Heozaki (heather) *reaches hill* No stopping! Lightning! 12:33 JRO123 (ella) *getting tired* um, Heather? do you think we could stop for a minute? all this running doesn't really suit a princess ;( 12:33 Heozaki (heather) Carry me on your back, it'll make you stronger 12:33 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *reaches top of hill* 12:34 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Reaches top of hill* 12:34 DegrassiFTW27 aight 12:34 Heozaki (heather) Shut it, you Disney Ripoff 12:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) ...........They should be here soon woah heo , don't get us shut down 12:34 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Sure thing kinda hot kinda ugly girl Hop on *lets heather on back* 12:34 SteelWolf (gwen) Good luck carrying Heather. *laughs* 12:34 JRO123 (al) you honestly dont need to take crimson's advice. In my opinion, you're already cool 12:34 SteelWolf (sierra) SO CHRIS 12:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) You really think so? 12:34 JRO123 (al) and i know a thing or two about that 12:34 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *on call* OK Aunt I'm sorry for using all your hand cream please dont yell at me anymore ;-; 12:34 JRO123 (al) oh, yes. 12:35 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) SIERRA - GO DO THE CHALLENGE 12:35 SteelWolf (sierra) Can you sing me a song from your Spotify playlist 12:35 Heozaki (heather) Ugly girl?! *hits Lightning* Hurry up you Donkey 12:35 SteelWolf (sierra) Okay! *runs* 12:35 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Finally reaches top* 12:35 JRO123 (ella) *very tired but keeps going* 12:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ......... *walks by al and stares into his eyes for a solid mintue* ..... 12:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (Junior) Usually my dad kinda embarrasses me during times like this 12:35 JRO123 (al) *reaches top* er...can i help you? 12:35 Heozaki (scott) Hey, Taylor! *gets nervous* Why are blue so birds? 12:35 SteelWolf (gwen) Wow, Heather got turned down by LIGHTNING of all people. I guess his hiuse doesnt allow pets 12:35 Dark Knight Rebirth we gotta race to the end of a bridge everyone 12:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) LIghtningFast SPEEEED *sprints* 12:35 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* This challenge is taking too long I am wasting valuable study time time to pick up duh pace 12:36 SteelWolf (sierra) *catches up to team* Hi! 12:36 JRO123 (al) *chuckles* yes, family can be a burden... *has PTSD flashbacks to jose ass raping him or something* 12:36 Heozaki (heather) Conf: I get to relax and head back to luxury! 12:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *still staring at al* 12:36 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *begins to run across bridge* 12:36 JRO123 (al) *@ top of hill* so...the bridge is next 12:36 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *starts running* 12:37 SteelWolf (gwen) *runs and accidentally scrapes wrist on bush* Ah! 12:37 JRO123 (al) ...Crimson is there something you'd like to say (ella) OH MY (ella) are you ok, Gwen?!!?!?! 12:37 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *still on call* *very exhausted* Si... Hola Uncle Juan....... Hello Cousin Sanchez 12:37 JRO123 (ella) ;(((((( 12:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *crosses bridge and pushes emma outta the way* Sorry girl BUt Lightning doesn't get second place 12:37 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *in helicopter, observing* Be careful everyone! 12:37 SteelWolf (gwen) Stop. talking. to me. I do not like you 12:37 JRO123 (ella) OH DEAR 12:37 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Sees cut on Gwen's wrists* Wow, and she's an emo too!? This bitch can't get any worse 12:37 JRO123 (Ella) is it something i said?! 12:37 DegrassiFTW27 toast you cant cross the bridge in 1 line if that's what you meant lol 12:37 Heozaki (heather) *On Lightning* Gwen, don't be surprised! You already know how that experience is! 12:37 JRO123 (ella) I didnt mean to upset you, Gwen! *starts to tear up* 12:38 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) We on duh SAME TEAM no wonder you GET duh Shitty Mahks you stupid man 12:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Man this bridge is long 12:38 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Steadily wlking on bridge* 12:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lol 12:38 SteelWolf (gwen) Fuck you Heather fuck you and your fake boobs you're probably on this show because the Pimp House has a payer here 12:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i thought something was after the bridge 12:38 JRO123 (al) *heads across bridge* 12:38 Heozaki (heather) Lightning, let me through 12:38 Dark Knight Rebirth guys 12:38 SteelWolf (gwen) Can we take a break 12:38 Dark Knight Rebirth it's one of the worlds longest bridges lmao 12:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *is in first place* *starting to get tired* How much you weight girl Im about to die 12:39 SteelWolf (gwen) Im tired 12:39 Heozaki (heather) I have some protein shake powder for you 12:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Protien!! Girl lay that on me 12:39 Heozaki (heather) Just drop me down and I'll give it to you after the challenge 12:39 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *Sneaks past Heather and Lightning while they are fucking around* 12:39 Heozaki (heather) Ummm...Give me one second 12:39 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *is being all prissy and taking her time watching every step she makes* 12:39 JRO123 (ella) conf: *crying* All i wanted was to make friends, and Gwen says such hurtful things to me! This is like 9th grade all over again! 12:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *drops her* 12:39 SteelWolf (sierra) *running* LETS GO TEAM CHRIS 12:39 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Hey I'm catching up to Lightning 12:39 JRO123 (al) *sprints past heather and lightning as they dick around also* 12:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *starting to become tired* Man, if I keep this up i'll gain as much wrinkles as Chr- I mean......I would ruin my complexion 12:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *walks up bridge* 12:39 Heozaki (heather) Conf: *grabbing sand and inserting it into a bucket* (heather) Here ya go! 12:40 SteelWolf (sierra) *chanting* CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS 12:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *running* 12:40 Heozaki (heather) Ugh! 12:40 JRO123 (ella) *walking across bridge, dejected* 12:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Say Ella 12:40 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Stop chanting Chris's name he is putting our lives in danger! 12:40 SteelWolf (gwen) *walks across bridge and steps on a plank that falls off* Ah! *hangs onto rope* 12:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Mind speeding up? 12:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) heather we're not in first anymore......... AHHH *sprints trying to catch up to everyone but addicently knocks heather over* 12:41 JRO123 (ella) *sobs* but i cant speed up when im sad! 12:41 SteelWolf (sierra) YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE HIS BOXERS FROM HIS ROOM 12:41 Heozaki (scott) *wrapping rope over his body* So...who wants to hold the rope! ?* 12:41 JRO123 (al) over there! I can see the buzzer! *sprints* 12:41 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *still on call* NOW THAT IS UNFAIR I TRY MY HARDEST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ;( 12:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *conf* I'm gonna regret this 12:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *walks on bridge* *sighs* 12:41 Heozaki (heather) *falls but holds onto rope* 12:41 SteelWolf (gwen) Yes fall Heather 12:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Can you sing a song then? 12:41 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Oh no yo don't *running with Al* 12:41 SteelWolf (gwen) Annoying white bitch 12:41 JRO123 (al) *looses balance* GAH *grabs onto rope* 12:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *tackles al* 12:41 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *is bumped into by Al and almost falls off bridge* 12:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) AL 12:42 JRO123 (al) careful, Rock, the winds are treacherous 12:42 SteelWolf (sierra) Ooh! *takes photo of AlI 12:42 Heozaki (heather) *gets back up* LIGHTNING YOU MO-MAJESTIC PERSON 12:42 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Hold onto a rope? What for? @Scott 12:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) U aint getting first 12:42 SteelWolf (sierra) *falls off bridge to death* 12:42 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *runs then holds on to him* Are you ok? 12:42 Heozaki (scott) So I can jump off this bridge and swing further on 12:42 JRO123 (al) *keeps going on ahead* of course i am 12:42 SteelWolf (gwen) *out of breath* I cant go on 12:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) LINEBACKER MOTHERFUCKER *tackles al and tries into one crazy mofo* 12:42 Heozaki (scott) I can bring you with me 12:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *turns 12:42 JRO123 (al) AIYEEEEEEEE 12:42 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Holding onto side rope while trying to go as fast as he can* Not gonna let you win Al 12:43 SteelWolf (sierra) *flies back to bridge* 12:43 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Oh nice, good going Lightning! 12:43 JRO123 (al) IDIOTA! what do you think you're doing! 12:43 SteelWolf (gwen) *throws blade package at Al* 12:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) *running* GO LIGHTNING 12:43 SteelWolf (gwen) DIE 12:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Hey rock u on my team?? 12:43 JRO123 (al) I mean uh yeah good game 12:43 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *still on call* Yes fam I love you I love you I love you ok please can I go now I think i losing >.> 12:43 JRO123 (al) *sprints* 12:43 Heozaki (heather) *sneaking by* 12:43 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) yeeeaaahh, no. I'm not committing suicide especially while being attached to YOU of all people 12:43 SteelWolf (gwen) *throws drugs noose and blades at Al* AND THATS JUST MY FRONT POCKET 12:44 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Yes (Rock) Wow drugs and blades 12:44 Heozaki (scott) Hey! I once survived a pig run 12:44 Rocky XXVII (Rock) How basic can one poser get? 12:44 Heozaki (scott) They get really feisty 12:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *running* Almost there 12:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) Good I'll just stop al from beating you to the top 12:44 JRO123 (ella) *sighs while heading down bridge* ;( 12:44 SteelWolf (gwen) Survive this! *pushes Scott off* 12:44 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Okay runs past Al* 12:44 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *running just behind Al and Lightning* 12:44 Heozaki (scott) I also know how to manage rope, so you can walk there or try to win 12:44 JRO123 (al) Si! We are in the final stretch now! 12:44 SteelWolf (gwen) Did you just call me a poser 12:44 Heozaki (heather) *running* 12:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) SHA BAMMMM *tackles al again juts cuz* 12:44 SteelWolf (gwen) *rins* 12:44 JRO123 (al) *sprints towards buzzer* (al) AIYEEEE 12:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) Hey Ella, you should use your "beautiful" singing voice to help Lightning win the race 12:45 Chwiis 3.0 jro godding 12:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ^ 12:45 Chwiis 3.0 (troll) 12:45 Heozaki (heather) *running* 12:45 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *Grabs al's leg, stopping him from reaching buzzer* 12:45 SteelWolf (sierra) THIS IS FOR CHRIS *leaves trail of period blood so other team can slip+ 12:45 JRO123 (al) oh, no you dont *sticks out foot and trips lightning* 12:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *presses button* (troll) 12:45 Heozaki (heather) *steps on all three guys* 12:45 Dark Knight Rebirth jk 12:45 Chwiis 3.0 LMAO 12:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *instead of going to buzzer he jumps of al* *on 12:45 Heozaki (heather) *runs for the button* 12:45 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Oof 12:45 Heozaki (heather) *presses button* 12:45 JRO123 (al) *runs for button also* 12:45 Rocky XXVII (Rock) *gets up with dirt all over him* 12:46 JRO123 tf heo godding 12:46 Heozaki Tbf Y'all were down 12:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ^ 12:46 Rocky XXVII Not really 12:46 Chwiis 3.0 ^ 12:46 JRO123 how was i godding then 12:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood mosty al (troll) 12:46 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) The buzzer has been pressed! Devin's Christians get the victory 12:46 Rocky XXVII Heather went by as Rock, al, and Lightning were tackling each other on the ground and shiz 12:46 Heozaki (heather) Yes! 12:46 Rocky XXVII (Rock) Yeah! 12:46 SteelWolf (sierra) *bawled up in corner crying* i havent seen chris in 5 whole minutes 12:46 JRO123 smh bois 12:46 SteelWolf (sierra) OMG CHRIS 12:46 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) OK THANK YOU Fam I can finally go now xxxx love you adios *hangs up and finally starts the challenge* 12:46 Heozaki (heather) Conf: I've just made myself a huge asset to the team, 12:46 JRO123 (ella) *sighs* ;( 12:46 Dark Knight Rebirth tfw if I wasn't kidding the other team would've won 12:46 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Farm Boys, I will see you later at the double cross ceremony. 12:47 Heozaki (scott) *sigh* 12:47 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Great, so you're saying I gotta sleep in that disgusting trailer again tonight 12:47 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) Wtf where is everybody I told y'all to hold up ;-; 12:47 SteelWolf (gwen) Yeah, yeah. We won whatever, *jumps off bridge* 12:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Look on the bright side 12:47 JRO123 (al) *sigh* alas, robbed of victory yet again 12:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *reaches top of hill* 12:47 Rocky XXVII *Farmer Boyz @Grass (TROLL) 12:47 Heozaki (scott) Disgusting? It's nice in there! 12:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) At least we can try to get along with each other 12:47 DegrassiFTW27 (chef) *places suicide bridge at the bottom so Gwen bounces back* 12:47 Heozaki (heather) *sticks tongue out at Al* Sucker! 12:47 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) WTF we lose in my country if you lose you are taken out back and shot 12:47 DegrassiFTW27 shit meant trampoline lmao w/e 12:47 SteelWolf (sierra) The only reason we lost is because nobody chanted Chris with me (gwen) *lands back on ground* Oof! 12:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (lightning) *conf* WE got this W #grind #justdoit #Nike #Underarmour #football #nfl #mlb #nba 12:49 DegrassiFTW27 (whenever you guys feel ready hmu with your vote) 12:49 SteelWolf (gwen) *writes in diary* 12:49 JRO123 (al) junior, my friend (al) can we talk for a minute 12:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) Sure 12:50 SteelWolf (sierra) Chris who should we vote 12:50 JRO123 (al) I mean privately 12:50 SteelWolf (sierra) we are an alliance 12:51 Heozaki (scott) Hey, Taylor! 12:51 JRO123 Chris Hansen: Why dont you have a seat over there (al) DIOS MIO! 12:51 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) What now 12:51 Heozaki (scott) I got somethin' for ya 12:51 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Perfume? 12:51 Heozaki (scott) *gives Taylor a rope bracelet* 12:52 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Oh 12:52 SteelWolf (gwen) *crying* 12:52 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) T__T 12:52 JRO123 (al) *eyes taylor and scott discretely* 12:52 SteelWolf (sierra) *takes photo of scott and taylor* 12:52 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Uh thanks.... *walks out of trailer to get away from all the weirdness* 12:52 JRO123 yo grass 12:52 SteelWolf (sierra) *texts it to group chat with Chris and Topher* 12:52 Heozaki (scott) Are you crying?! Uh...umm...gotcha! 12:52 JRO123 you cant vote for yourself right 12:53 Heozaki (scott) Conf: I looked like an idiot 12:53 Rocky XXVII why would he allow that 12:53 JRO123 (al) Scott, mi amigo 12:53 Heozaki (scott) Al. 12:53 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) *conf* as much as I would like to leave I need to win the prize money because otherwise I would never be able to affrord college 12:53 JRO123 (al) I couldnt help but notice that exchange just now (al) *winces* wait what did you just call me 12:53 Heozaki (scott) Listen up, AL 12:53 JRO123 (al) *winces again* 12:53 Heozaki (scott) I don't like you 12:53 JRO123 (al) oh? is that so? 12:54 SteelWolf (sierra) Ooh drama *records it and posts it on myspace* 12:54 Heozaki (scott) I see your ways... 12:54 Chwiis 3.0 grass did my vote get through 12:54 JRO123 (al) *narrows eyes* Im afraid i dont know what youre talking about 12:54 Heozaki (scott) You're trying to take Taylor for yourself! 12:54 SteelWolf bitcj u sent it to me 12:54 DegrassiFTW27 yeah I got it 12:54 JRO123 (al) oh (al) no, no. I was going to offer you advice 12:54 Chwiis 3.0 oops lmao 12:55 JRO123 (al) if that wasnt clear enough to you 12:55 Heozaki (scott) I don't take advice from the opposition? *. 12:55 JRO123 (al) so...im the opposition, am I 12:55 Heozaki (scott) Our family has rivals and we stick to them (scott) Yes, you are AL 12:55 SteelWolf (sierra) *facetiming mom* CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CHRIS FOLDS HIS CLOTHES BY COLOR THATS SO HOT 12:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (topher) This is getting interesting 12:55 JRO123 (al) very well. I suppose there's no point talking to you, then topher shouldnt be there fam 12:56 Heozaki (heather) *sneaking into a room and grabs a comb* 12:56 SteelWolf (leshawna) hey whats up yall leshawna in the house 12:56 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *sneaks behind heather* 12:56 Heozaki (heather) Conf: This little item will make miracles for me (heather) *turns around* Huh?! 12:56 SteelWolf (gwen) *sneaks behijd devin* 12:56 Heozaki (heather) Devin! 12:57 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) oh HAHAH hi LMAO fam hi I was like ummm ahhh wondering would yooou umm like to goo for ice cream with me? hehehhe :whew: 12:57 Dark Knight Rebirth Sierra text Topher the exchange between Scott and Taylor 12:57 Heozaki (heather) OF COURSE NO-Sure *fake laugh* 12:58 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *is so taken aback with joy he cant even speak* :O (devin) *faints* 12:58 Heozaki (heather) Conf: I hate him, but he's a vote I could use in the future... 12:58 SteelWolf (sierra) *facetiming tophet from 10 feet away* youll never believe it! the farmer one and taylor are FLIRTING. our first showmance! eee! 12:58 JRO123 (ella) *sad in trailer* 12:59 DegrassiFTW27 Double Cross Ceremony: Emma, Junior, Sierra, Scott, Alejandro, Crimson and Taylor 12:59 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *conf* I was really just going in there to get some hand cream but WOW BONUS THE D MAN IS ON FIRE IM THE BEST B) 12:59 SteelWolf (sierra) MY FIRST ELIMINATION CEREMONY (sierra) *goes live on Facebook* 12:59 JRO123 (al) *sits at elimination ceremony* 12:59 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Can we hurry ahp Chris I still havent done my compulsary 9 hours of study per day 12:59 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) *sitting* 1:00 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *sits at the ceremony, bored* 1:00 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *standing in front of the 7 competitor with tablet in hand going over the votes* Welcome to the first ever ceremony for this season. 1:00 Heozaki (scott) *sitting away from Taylor* 1:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ... 1:01 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Much like the previous seasons if I call your name you are safe but this time, instead of going home the last person will be receiving the ultimate power for the evening 1:01 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) so if you call our names it really just means we're NOT safe? 1:01 SteelWolf ofuck were we not supposed to vote someone to go 1:01 Rocky XXVII lmao rj 1:01 Chwiis 3.0 i told u before fam 1:01 DegrassiFTW27 .....ffs 1:02 JRO123 rj i literally asked you about it in pm 1:02 SteelWolf i thoufjt u werentrolling 1:02 Chwiis 3.0 woah wtf i said fam 1:02 SteelWolf i didnt get wny pms 1:02 JRO123 no we werent aight one sec 1:02 Heozaki (scott) *Drawing on the dirt* 1:02 Chwiis 3.0 ive been infected by devin virus 1:02 Heozaki Lmaooo 1:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (benny) vs (devin) 1:02 Dark Knight Rebirth chwiis 1:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (carlos) 1:02 JRO123 shiiet heo you didnt refresh ddi u 1:02 Dark Knight Rebirth how long before you start saying :whew: 1:02 SteelWolf (sierra) Poor Chris. He can't kiss anyone because his medical records says Blaineley gave him herpes 1:02 Heozaki Nah 1:02 JRO123 theres a small portion of the transcript i just lost aight good 1:03 Chwiis 3.0 oh god dark if i ever say that 1:03 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Not eligible: Crimson 1:03 Chwiis 3.0 just kill me 1:03 Rocky XXVII RJ accidentally voting the wrong way has to be one of the Top 10 Anime Mishaos of all time 1:03 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Emma 1:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) .... 1:03 Rocky XXVII *Mishaps 1:03 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Meh 1:03 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Taylor 1:03 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Great 1:04 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Junior (chris) And.......... 1:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) .... 1:04 Heozaki (scott) .... 1:04 JRO123 (al) ... 1:04 DegrassiFTW27 (Chris) Scott. Which means Alejandro, you have the first ultimate power position of the season 1:04 JRO123 (al) oh? 1:04 SteelWolf bitch 1:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) .. 1:04 SteelWolf u forgot me 1:04 Heozaki ... 1:05 JRO123 (al) well, this is incredibly unexpected! 1:05 DegrassiFTW27 nah I put your name at the start before the interruption 1:05 JRO123 (al) to be honest, I hadnt even considered who to pick http://tnharchives.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_Double_Cross_Episode_2_Transcript?venotify=created 1:05 Heozaki (scott) .... 1:05 SteelWolf (sierra) dont pick me please its my dream 1:05 JRO123 here is transcript page (al) hmmmm...well (al) I'd like to hear some reasoning as to why you should stay (troll) 1:06 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) I promise I won't reject your piggyback rides again 1:06 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Oh, I love it 1:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ........ 1:06 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) If you pick me I never will become doct-ah so will be forced to end your life 1:06 JRO123 (al) Crimson? anything? 1:06 Heozaki (scott) .... 1:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) .... 1:06 JRO123 (al) scott? 1:06 SteelWolf (sierra) I should stay because I am the head of the Chris fandom organization loving community fan club forum interactive family 1:07 Heozaki (scott) Fine... (scott) I'll listen to you advice 1:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (junior) I should stay because you're pretty cool 1:07 Chwiis 3.0 jro really milking this 1:07 JRO123 (al) hmmm. 1:07 SteelWolf (sierra) And if you send me home, I WILL TURN THE INTERNET FAN BASE AGAINST YOU 1:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) *blinks* 1:07 JRO123 (al) *turns back to crowd* i don't want to do it...but it seems i am forced to make a decision (al) *gets out coin and flips it* (al) ... 1:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood crowd wtf wtf what crowd 1:08 JRO123 the group 1:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood oh 1:08 JRO123 whatever lmao 1:08 SteelWolf its a live show 1:08 JRO123 (al) I unfortunately choose to eliminate... 1:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood a live show that moves location ever elim 1:08 Heozaki (scott) .... 1:08 SteelWolf its a tour 1:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *every 1:08 JRO123 (al) Scott. 1:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood trueeeeeee 1:08 Dark Knight Rebirth LMAO 1:08 Heozaki ... 1:09 SteelWolf (sierra) Phe 1:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ..... 1:09 Heozaki (scott) *sighs* 1:09 JRO123 (al) apologies, my friend. 1:09 SteelWolf (sierra) *texts topher and the entire internet* MAJOR SPOILER: SXORT IS OUT 1:09 Heozaki (scott) *Grabs Al by the collar* No apologies accepted, FRIEND 1:09 Dark Knight Rebirth this is heo rn 1:09 Chwiis 3.0 (emma) Bye bye fortunately farmers are no good to me so idrc if you go 1:09 Dark Knight Rebirth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNe0XjDwghk 1:09 Heozaki (scott) *shoves him to the ground* 1:09 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well Scott. You have just been....double crossed. 1:09 JRO123 (al) conf: That fool made one mistake...NO one...calls me...AL. 1:09 Chwiis 3.0 LMAO 1:09 JRO123 (al) *gets up and in his face* 1:10 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (sugar) *watching at home* don't worry cus when you come back you can take me anywhere in the house! 1:10 JRO123 (al) *glares* 1:10 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *cous 1:10 Chwiis 3.0 the farmer boyz just lost their farmer 1:10 Heozaki (SCOTT) Don't worry, I won't forget this 1:10 JRO123 (al) tsk, tsk. I tried to be civil (al) very well. 1:10 Heozaki (scott) A farmer knows a bad crop 1:11 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *conf* all according to plan B) nah (troll) 1:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (crimson) ....we get it.....you're a farmer 1:11 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *tosses Scott his stuff* A bus will be here to pick you up later. Enjoy your stay for the night. And watch out for that bear behind you. 1:11 SteelWolf (sierra) What a dramatic double cross! How will the Farmers do without their resident farmer? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE CROSS 1:11 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) 1:11 DegrassiFTW27 "SCOTT'S A FUCKING FARMER" 1:11 Heozaki (scott) B-b-bear?! 1:11 JRO123 lmao toast 1:12 Heozaki (scott) *runs away* 1:12 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *escorts farmer boys into trailer leaving Scott on his own* Sierra, don't take my outro! 1:12 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *In conf* Even though he was weird and creepy... and smelly... I'm kinda gonna miss Scott *Holding up and looking a rope bracelet he gave her earlier* 1:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood how many times did we state scott was a farmer in this one ep 1:12 JRO123 there should be returns 1:12 SteelWolf (sierra) *takes photo of chris's butt* okay honey 1:12 JRO123 lmao 1:12 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Ahem. What a dramatic double cross! How will the Farmers do without their resident farmer? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE CROSS! End =